Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with embedded cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components with damages, which have considerable effects on the electrical performance, would be one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers. Generally, a semiconductor device with good electrical performance requires the elements with complete profiles.
According to the typical manufacturing method for forming the semiconductor devices such as the logic cells and the memory cells on the silicon substrate, the gate heights of the logic cells and the memory cells are different and the manufacturing process would cause damage to the gates (ex: control gates) of the memory cells. It is known that the elements (ex, control gates of the memory cells) of the semiconductor device with flawed profiles and insufficient gate height will cause considerable deterioration on the electrical properties of the devices.